Batblaze
❝ Meowdy! ❞ Batpaw is a boisterous, tough warrior in WindClan. She's surprisingly sharp tongued and courageous for being so little, and she's gotten rougher over the moons, becoming more blunt and straightforward so she doesn't waste her time. After being diagnosed with asthma, she's now working herself back into shape with the goal of catching big animals in the moors. 'Appearance' Heritage: Abyssinian (build, fur length) x Lykoi x Moggy Description: Batblaze is a short molly, her head coming only to the shoulder of the average cat. However, despite that, she's rapidly gaining muscle, and her once-thin frame is well-muscled and strong- she can pack quite the punch, if a situation calls for it. She's all black with slightly darker freckles spotting her cheeks, back, and legs, and a darker blaze marking runs up her nose up to her forehead. Her ears are vaguely darker than the rest of her body and are also incredibly largely proportioned. She maintains her snaggle-tooth from when she was a kit, but it isn't easily seen. In a recent tussle with a hare, she gained a pale pink scar running horizontally under her eye, and the other scars she's acquired have since faded. She keeps the cow-like patterned fur of the hare she fought with on her back and over her shoulders like a cloak. She slicks her fur with sap and oftentimes has blood, mud, etc. smudged on her face accidentally. Palette: : = Base (#2D2D2D) : = Freckles (#000000) : = Eyes (#8DD38C) : = Inner Ears (#3c3c3c) : = Leathers (#5a5a5a) : = Tongue (#C97D91) : = Scars (#DFBFC8) Voice: A thick Southern accent Scent: Heather and milk 'Personality' 'Traits' * +''' 'Brave -' Batblaze faces whatever challenge that dares to see her not without fear, but without wavering. She's courageous and always endures danger and pain for the sake of her end goal. She has a lot of guts, considering how many obstacles she faces, but she also has a lot of spirit and perseverance to match. * '''+ Virtuous -''' A woman of integrity and respect. She has little judgement at all, and she values honesty and hard work above all else. She has a hell of a moral backbone and acts as a voice of conscience. She stands rigidly committed to doing the right thing, and vows to stay that way, even if others oppose her. She's incredibly reliable. Alongside that, she's very down-home, and she lives her life in simple, unpretentious manners because she doesn't have much time for lace and frills anyways. * '''± Tough - 'She's made of grit and iron. Despite everything, she persists, and she always knows that it's worth it in the end to work hard. She's a steel magnolia- the peak of fortitude and tough love- and so she can come off as harsher and crueler than she'd ever dare to be, since she prefers to fight with words if fight with others at all. She has jaded into a fierce and formidable warrior with unmatched nerve. * '± Stubborn -''' She has dogged determination. Once she's set her mind on something, she isn't changing it, and she holds strong opinions on what's right and what's wrong. Her thoughts are likely to never change and her morals sure as hell won't. She doesn't dress up anything she says and she doesn't beat around the bush, and, to "put it plainly" like she says, she doesn't take bad talk from anybody. * '''− Stern -''' Though not at all cruel or scary, Batblaze expects others to be well-disciplined and well-moralled. She's a little less harsh on kits- however, she still teaches them the same as she would adults, and in her regard of them as equals, she may pack too much on for them. She puts such heavy emphasis on doing the right thing that it may stress some cats out. She speaks her mind plainly and demands that others do when they're talking to her; she holds strong opposition against gossip, and she cracks down on those who do it regularly, giving them a good come-to-Jesus meeting no matter the age and no matter their standing. Everyone is treated by her just as seriously as the other. * '''− Workaholic - 'Even though she's tough, she has a frequent tendency to overwork herself and still insist that she's fine. She has no idea when to stop or when she's had too much. She ends most days exhausted and boiled down, and she thinks it's like that for everyone because of how often she does this. She exists to get shit done and has an endless appetite to do; for her, to be trapped is to be sitting pretty for the rest of her life when she could be getting things done. 'Likes *The night **Batblaze is awake for at least half of the night, and since she was a kit, she's been in love with it. She prefers to hunt during the night because of this. *Running, hunting **She generally enjoys anything that gives her an adrenaline rush, and she's become a bit of an adrenaline junkie. *Minks, stoats, and bunnies **These are the only animals she refuses to kill on the moors when she sees them. They're too cute, she says, and they don't do anything of harm. 'Dislikes' *Gossip **She says that you shouldn't ever speak of someone unless you'd tell it to their face. She holds disdain for cats who find entertainment at the expense of others. *Prejudice **People with prejudice or hypocrisy are the worst. Those who hold general grudges are too close-minded for the world, she thinks. 'Goals' *Hunt a specific list of animals on the moors **Hares **Birds of prey **A badger **Snakes *Fully recover from/learn to deal with severe asthma *To be the toughest cowgirl on the mountain 'Fears' *Not being able to get up and do anything *Succumbing to her sickness 'History' 'Kithood' Clan: WindClan Cats Involved: Gorgeleap, Halfwolf, All siblings, Berrykit Age Range: 0-4 moons *Batkit is born to deputy Gorgeleap and her best friend, Halfwolf, alongside her siblings Weaselkit, Barkkit, Buzzardkit, and the stillborn Bugkit. Bugkit is renamed to Bugwing. *She bonds with Finchcreek and Stagstar's litter, but particularly with Berrykit. They become best friends. *She lives clan life to the fullest. When her mother thinks she's a threat to the clan, Batkit decides to go with her to the farm, thinking it was a simple adventure. Farm Life Clan: N/A Cats Involved: Gorgeleap, All farm cats Age Range: 4-6 moons *Batkit bonds with the farm cats. She enjoys their company, though she isn't too fond of Harecry. *She begins to realize that her mother is staying at the farm permanently and goes back home. Unbeknownst to her, Gorgeleap was following her to ensure her safety, and Halfwolf safely discovers her on the territory. Her parents share a brief homecoming before they go their separate ways. 'Apprenticehood' Clan: WindClan Cats Involved: Hawkleg, Berrypaw, Weaselpaw, Halfwolf Age Range: 6-13 moons *Batkit celebrates her return with Halfwolf, Weaselkit, Berrykit, and Bearkit. *She is apprenticed to Hawkleg and sits vigil with her brother, now Weaselpaw. *A body is suddenly discovered on WindClan territory. When a patrol is picked to investigate the murder mystery, she is chosen alongside Hawkleg and Stickpaw by Stagstar. They're missing from the clan for nearly a moon, occupying an abandoned fox den near the farm while they question the barn cats, and Batpaw interrogates her mother in an emotional haze. *Gorgeleap dies due to a heat stroke on WindClan territory. Batpaw regrets being mad at her and intending to hold a grudge, and she witnesses Halfwolf, her father, and Weaselpaw, her brother, get into a fight. *She spends most of her time with Berrypaw, seeking solace from the conflict and drama in her family. *She realizes her feelings for him and acknowledges them, but then continues to ignore them because she believes not only would she lose him as a friend, but she wouldn't be able to live her warriorhood as freely. 'Warriorhood' Clan: WindClan Cats Involved: Berrysun, Weaselbite, Halfwolf, Sparrowpaw Age Range: 6-13 moons *Batpaw confronts Stagstar and demands that her suffix is 'blaze' simply to spite him and other traditionalists of the clan. She is obeyed, and she celebrates her warriorhood with Berrysun, who gains his name alongside her. *She quickly falls ill and develops severe asthma, though she doesn't know what it is. She spends her time in the medicine den and the warrior den with Berry, looking out the entrance and wishing she could be up and going. *After moons of pain and suffering, she takes a trip to the Great Tree, intending on it being her final resting place because of the sweet memories she made there. She's visited by her mother, Gorgeleap, and she's told that it isn't her time. She slowly makes her way back home with goals: to get better, to kick ass, and to live the rest of her life- no matter how much time she has left- to do the right thing. *She slowly recovers. She catches her first piece of prey since she was sick and cherishes how invigorating it felt, so she keeps the cow-like patterned fur of the hare. Because of the energetic rush and how alive it makes her feel after feeling so dead, she vows to tussle more animals on the moor, no matter how big and tough. 'Relationships' 'Kin' 'Opinions' ⦁ = Acquaintance | ⦁⦁ = Friend | ⦁⦁⦁ = Close friend | ⦁⦁⦁⦁ = Best friend ⦁ = Blood relative | ⦁⦁ = Like family | ⦁⦁⦁ = Inseparable ⦁ = Admires | ⦁⦁ = Looks up to | ⦁⦁⦁ = Idolizes ⦁ = Crush | ⦁⦁ = Infatuated with | ⦁⦁⦁ = Mate | ⦁⦁⦁⦁ = Loves (Platonic or romantic) ⦁ = Shy around | ⦁⦁ = Nervous around | ⦁⦁⦁ = Induces anxiety ⦁ = Competitor | ⦁⦁ = Rival | ⦁⦁⦁ = Arch-nemesis ⦁ = Annoyed by | ⦁⦁ = Dislikes | ⦁⦁⦁ = Hates ⦁ = Respects | ⦁⦁ = Trusts | ⦁⦁⦁ = Relies on ⦁ = Skeptical of | ⦁⦁ = Mistrusts | ⦁⦁⦁ = Betrayed by ⦁ = Dead | ⦁⦁ = Grieves over | ⦁⦁⦁ = Longs to see again ---- |-|ThunderClan= :"Ain't met any'a them folks, but I know most here hold disdain for 'em. Hopefully we'll be able ta move on." |-|WindClan= :"I ain't ever leavin' my home again. Ever." ---- :Berrysun/Warrior/Best Friend/⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁/100% ::"I dunno why ya've stayed by m' side all these moons. I hope I can repay ya somehow." :Batpaw is a package deal with Berrypaw. They've been best friends ever since they shared the nursery together, and she adores spending time with him. Lately, though, whenever she does spend time with him, she feels like there are glowbugs in her stomach. :Weaselbite/Warrior/Brother/⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁/50% ::"'m sorry I haven't talked to ya in a while. 's been.. complicated." :She isn't hateful or afraid of her brother whatsoever, but it's been hard to talk to him lately, considering they haven't talked in moons. She wishes to repair their relationship and meet his kits one day. :Harekit/Kit/Acquaintance/⦁⦁⦁/80% ::"Yer a peachy lil' bean." |-|ShadowClan= :"Thought 'bout goin' over there once. Maybe it woulda been better back then, but 'm confident that stayin' in WindClan's been swell." ---- :Halfwolf/Deputy/Pa/⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁/100% ::"I miss ya e'ry day, pa." :Batblaze misses her father dearly, but she's learned to live without him now that it's been so long. She misses the good old days. :Sparrowpaw/Apprentice/Half-sibling/⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁/100% ::"Y'were a sweet lil' thing back at the farm. I wish I'd 'a been with ya to watch ya grow up." :She held a small amount of ill will for Sparrowpaw when she was a kit and when Bat was apprentice, feeling like she had been abandoned by her mother for the new litter, but she now regrets ever even thinking about being replaced. She wishes she had pushed her feelings aside and watched Sparrowpaw grow up. |-|RiverClan= :Batblaze doesn't know anyone from RiverClan. |-|SkyClan= :Batblaze doesn't know anyone from SkyClan. |-|Outside the Clans= :Farm Cats/Loners/Acquaintances/Dot Rating(s)/65% ::"I won't ferget ya." :Hawkleg/Warrior/Mentor/⦁⦁⦁⦁/90% ::"Thank ya, pardner. I hope yer alright out there." :She enjoyed her mentor's company and grew a deeper understanding of him during the barn voyage. She misses his innocent, quiet presence. :Stagstripe/???/Loathes/⦁⦁⦁/0% ::"I reckon y'should be in hell by now." :She despises Stagstripe, previously '''Stagstar', for being prejudiced, cowardly, and weak-willed, and she hates him even more for traumatizing Berrysun. It's the only grudge she'll ever hold.'' |-|StarClan= :"I don't see why y'all have had to take so many from us, but if ya wanna play that way, then so be it. 'm gonna recover from whatever thing ya've gave me, 'n I'll hunt every damn animal on these moors to prove it." :Gorgeleap/Deceased/Ma/⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁/100% ::"I hope I make ya proud, mama." :Batblaze misses her ma more than anything. She wishes she could be in StarClan's meadows with her, but she knows she'll have to live the rest of her life before she can do that. 'Trivia' *Her face gets red whenever she gets overly emotional in any way, whether it be negative or positive. *She has an infatuation with fire, though she isn't necessarily a pyromaniac. Part of it is genuine interest and part of it is to spite the lingering thoughts of Stagstar and other traditionalist WindClanners. *She still has the moss-cat that Berrysun gave her when they were kits. She keeps it in her nest and cuddles it at night, though she wouldn't let anyone see her do that. 'Quotes' ❝ Yer always gon’ be m’ pardner, y’know that? Two leaves on a sunflower, joint at the hip. I really thought I was gon’ die out at the farm without ya. But I ain’t ever gon’ leave again. ❞ — Batpaw to Berrypaw ❝ I ain’t dead, and I certainly ain’t done livin’! Y’aint seen nothin’ yet! ❞ — Batblaze yelling after recovering from being nestbound ❝ YEEHAW! ❞ — Batblaze when victorious 'Art' Timid_pardner.png|By: Boot Batty_gal.png|By: Apricate __NOWYSIWYG__ Category:Characters Category:OC Category:Cycries Category:WindClan Category:Warrior __NOEDITSECTION__